Last Night in Brooklyn
by RawrGhostMandeh
Summary: My back is up against the wall You can't see lies when lights are off How could you leave, how could you go, I can't be buried here alone


**AN: Here's a oneshot fanfic story that a friend and I came up with together. Tell me if you like it. Oh. I recommend you listen to the song Last Night in Brooklyn by Innerpartysystem while reading the story**

**Song nor Naruto are my own~  
**

* * *

The familiar roar of rushing traffic, the chaotic crowd of people that cruelly pushed their way through the streets and sidewalks; it was crazy. It was all too fast for me. I felt like I would never be able to get used to this city. I broadened my shoulders and braced myself as I made my way through the innumerable amount of people.

Everything looked like a blur. I narrowed my eyes and frowned slightly. I hated this city. Everything moved too quickly. That's when she caught my attention. Hinata…she was so beautiful, so elegant, so graceful. She didn't even see me at first because she was laughing and talking to a young woman next to her with a long blond hair. Then. She looked over at me, but, just with the corner of the eye closest toward me.

I turned my head toward her as I walked by, and my world came to a standstill. All I could see was this beautiful delicate looking girl. She turned as well, and we finally caught full eye contact. She gave me a slight smile with the corner of her mouth, almost a twitch, and I felt my heart clench with need.

_I'm watching, stop moving, stop moving further away_  
_ I've given up, I've given all that I can so _  
_I float over you_  
_I float over you…_

The sounds of the club pulsed in my ears. The beats echoed in my mind but all I could see was his face. His piercing obsidian eyes never looking away from mine. His countenance was seared into my memory. I danced with Ino, smiling but not really there. I was in my own world, staring at him. I couldn't deny the attraction I felt to such a man.

Did I love him? I don't know. But there was something about him…he haunted my thoughts everywhere I went. I turned, getting off of the dance floor and there he was. Watching me with such an intense gaze, I felt as if I would burst into flames. My body shook, not because of dancing, but because of him.

He was like a drug. One that I've never had before. So addictive. I walked by him, looking down at the ground as I did so, and brushed against his arm. I felt the electricity burn through my body with the slightest touch of him. I let out a small gasp and felt his gaze following me, then felt him follow me. We went to a back room.

He was following me, just what I had planned. I needed to be alone with him right at that moment. I shut the door. I could feel his breath on my neck. Then I felt his lips on my skin. A jolt of pure energy shot through my body. I quivered and turned slowly. And then, we kissed.

_My back is up against the wall_  
_ You can't see lies when lights are off_  
_ I need to find another face, since honesty is more my taste…_  
_ I float over you…._

The touch of her lips on mine was more than I could take. I had to take her. I knew she was thinking the same, and we left the club, stealing kisses from each other as we went. I blindly made my way somewhere, where? I didn't know. I followed her, not able to see anything else but her. I was solely focused on Hinata and her lips.

The way she breathed, the way her pulse caught under my lips. The heat of her flesh against mine, And, Before I knew where I was, she was clinging to every inch of my skin and I was, to her. We were on my bed, and we made love. She was so brilliant, even in the dark room. She shone like the angel I knew she could be. Everything about her was beautiful. I watched her pale chest rise and fall in the moonlight. She slept, and even then she looked like a goddess of light. I stroked her cheek with one of my fingers and moved a lock of light hair from her face. She smelled so lovely, but I couldn't let her control me. I closed my eyes and fell into an ether. Dreaming only of her. My Hinata.

_When morning wakes you I'll be gone…_  
_ I float over you_  
_ I float over you_  
_I float over you…_

I woke up and slowly reached out to the other side of my bed, only to feel it empty. My heart felt like someone had crushed it. I opened my eyes to make sure I wasn't dreaming about last night. No. I couldn't have been. I could still smell him. He was here. But he was gone. I closed my eyes and curled into a ball, realizing that I did love him. But he was gone now.

The pain was so intense that I couldn't even move. I felt my life closing in around me. I couldn't breathe. I felt like I was surrounded by broken glass. But I wasn't bleeding. Days went by, but as night melted into morning, I had no notion of it. I could barely move. Everything seemed to speed up, but go in slow motion for me. I realized it now. It was a broken heart that I was suffering from. I loved him.

I love _him_. For the first time in days I felt as if I could maybe regain control of myself. I went to the club that night. Sat at the bar with a glass of wine, talking to strangers of whom I would never meet again. Mmm. The wine it was so good. And even try as I might, I could not remove him from my line of sight. I even thought I saw him enter the club, and look directly at me. But it couldn't be him. He was long gone.

_Walk up to the open night__  
__I find her there still drawing lines__  
__Should I try to make amends__  
__ With tonight and empty friends__  
__You speak in words you never meant__  
__The ones you love already left_

There she was so beautiful. She still looked like a goddess. Ah. The wine she was sipping. It made her lips look flushed. Images flashed back to the night that I loved her. Would she ever forgive me? Would she let me ask for forgiveness? I knew I made it once I saw her again. My heart felt whole once more as I caught her gaze.

She didn't believe it was me. Her eyes were glazed over, showing she had a little more than usual to drink. I wonder how many glasses of wine she had. The red wine stained her lips a light scarlet. Her usually white cheeks were flushed and her pale eyes were staring incredulously at me. Yes, my love. I am real. And yes, I am coming back for you. Will you ever forgive me? Oh, how I long to hold you forever in my arms. Please forgive me for abandoning you. My Hinata.

_I'm watching, stop moving, stop moving further away  
The party is shaking, so why did you have to change__  
__ I've given up, I've given all that I can to you__  
__ I float over you…._

He was real. He was standing there. I felt my pulse rise. I felt the familiar chill that ran down the back of my spine; I felt the way he kissed me with those lips. My head was spinning. Four glasses of red wine. It probably wasn't a smart idea. Even as I watched him walk slowly toward me, everything in the world around me vanished, except for him.

Sauske, with his shining onyx eyes. He closed the distance between us and I stood quickly, almost losing my footing. I felt my world tilting wildly but I didn't care as I rushed toward him. He was so close, but I wouldn't touch him. I wouldn't kiss him. He hurt me. Before I could stop myself:  
"…I love you."

_Walk up to the open night  
I find her there still drawing lines__  
__Should I try to make amends__  
__With tonight and empty friends  
You speak in words you never meant__  
__The ones you love already left_

I watched Hinata. As soon as she spoke the words, I realized that she could just be drunk and overanalyzing her emotions for me. But then again, looking at her, the glaze was gone. Seeing me must had made her sober. I chuckled in my mind.

I was so afraid I would hurt her if I stayed with her, as I stood there, I realized that when I was gone, I hurt her more, but it was more than that. I couldn't be away from her. I need to make physical contact with her. Touching her, smelling her, even being in her presence was like oxygen to me. Without her, it was painful to breathe, and with her, it was like I was getting high on oxygen. I raised my hand very slowly and traced my fingers very carefully along the line of her jaw, almost as if she would break if I pressed too hard, or if she was just a vision and I wasn't really seeing her. I lowered my face to her ear and her jaw and then I whispered, only so she could hear:

"And I float over you…"

* * *

**An: Tell me what you think. Should I make more like this :3? Give me ideas peopleee~~~**

**Ttfn ;o  
**


End file.
